projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1976
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jim McIntyre | Edwin Stevenson | Dan Stanhope-Callaghan |- ! align="left"|Party | National | Protection | Labour |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 25 October 1969 | 14 January 1970 | 16 May 1974 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Lumina South | Coastalis | Jekken |- ! align="left"|Last election | 66 seats, 46.79% | 13 seats, 14.89% | 11 seats, 21.11% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 58 | 20 | 12 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 8 | 7 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 144,899 | 87,282 | 70,380 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 42.35% | 25.51% | 20.57% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.44% | 10.62% | 0.54% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ted McLane | Alec Woodford | |- ! align="left"|Party | Independent Craftia | Left | |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 27 May 1973 | 19 June 1975 | |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Malloroy | Central Hills (lost seat) | |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 5.75% | 3 seats, 10.40% | |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 1 | |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 2 | 2 | |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 25,011 | 8,075 | |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 7.31% | 2.36% | |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.56% | 8.04% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jim McIntyre National | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jim McIntyre National |} A general election was held on Saturday, 11 December 1976 to determine the members of the 15th Provincial Parliament of the Province of Craftia. The incumbent centre-right National Party of Craftia government, led by Premier Jim McIntyre, defeated the right-wing Protection of Craftia Party opposition, led by Edwin Stevenson, with its substantial majority largely intact. The Protection Party saw a swing of more than 10 percent to finish in the top two in terms of the popular vote for the first time since 1962, marking its return to major party status since its defeat more than a decade earlier. The Nationals' traditional opposition, the centre-left National Labour Party, now led by Dan Stanhope-Callaghan, failed to make any major gains, dropping in popular vote and only gaining one seat. The Left Party lost two of its three seats, while the Independent Craftia Party gained two seats. Results Legislative Assembly } | align="left"|National Party of Craftia | align="right"|144,899 | align="right"|42.35 | | align="right"| 4.44 | align="right"|58 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|Protection of Craftia Party | align="right"|87,282 | align="right"|25.51 | | align="right"| 10.62 | align="right"|20 | align="right"| 7 |- | | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|70,380 | align="right"|20.57 | | align="right"| 0.54 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Independent Craftia Party | align="right"|25,011 | align="right"|7.31 | | align="right"| 1.56 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Left Party | align="right"|8,075 | align="right"|2.36 | | align="right"| 8.04 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|6,501 | align="right"|1.90 | | align="right"| 0.44 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|342,147 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|94 | |} }} }}